warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Leopardstar's Mistake/Allegiances
Allegiances, as presented in the beginning of Leopardstar's Mistake. RIVERCLAN LEADER LEOPARDSTAR – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat DEPUTY STONEFUR – gray tom with battle-scarred ears APPRENTICE, STORMPAW MEDICINE CAT MUDFUR – Long-haired light brown tom WARRIORS BLACKCLAW – smoky black tom HEAVYSTEP – thickset light brown tabby tom APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW MISTYFOOT – gray she-cat with blue eyes APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW LOUDBELLY – Dark brown tom APPRENTICE, PIKEPAW SHADEPELT – very dark gray she-cat APPRENTICE, PRIMROSEPAW SUNFISH – short-furred, light gray she-cat SKYHEART – pale-brown tabby she-cat FROGLEAP – brown tom with a striped tail APPRENTICE, REEDPAW GRASSWHISKER – brown tabby tom with a bushy tail LIGHTNINGCLOUD – pale gray tom with striking yellow eyes APPRENTICES STORMPAW – dark gray tom with amber eyes DAWNPAW – Very pale gray she-cat FEATHERPAW – light gray she-cat with blue eyes REEDPAW - black tom with dark gray eyes PIKEPAW – dark gray tom with mottled markings like a fish PRIMROSEPAW –creamy-brown she-cat with white paws QUEENS MOSSPELT – tortoiseshell she-cat. VIXENTAIL – black she-cat with a bushy tail. Mother of Heavystep’s kits: Snakekit, sleek black tabby tom, Reedkit, black she-cat and Foxkit, thickset light brown tabby tom with a bushy tail. ELDERS PETALDUST – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat VOLECLAW – pale gray tom with yellow eyes THUNDERCLAN LEADER FIRESTAR – handsome ginger tom APPRENTICE, BRAMBLEPAW (dark brown tabby tom) DEPUTY WHITESTORM – long-furred white tom MEDICINE CAT CINDERPELT – dark gray she-cat WARRIORS DARKSTRIPE – sleek black-and-gray tabby tom APPRENTICE, FERNPAW (pale gray she-cat) BRACKENFUR – golden brown tabby tom APPRENTICE, TAWNYPAW (tortoiseshell she-cat) DUSTPELT – muscular brown tabby tom APPRENTICE, ASHPAW (short-furred gray tom) SANDSTORM – pale ginger she-cat GRAYSTRIPE – long-haired gray tom CLOUDTAIL – long-haired white tom THORNCLAW – golden brown tabby tom SHADOWCLAN LEADER TIGERSTAR – big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, formerly of ThunderClan DEPUTY BLACKFOOT – large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly a rogue cat MEDICINE CAT RUNNINGNOSE – small gray-and-white tom APPRENTICE, LITTLECLOUD (very small tabby tom) WARRIORS OAKFUR – small brown tom BOULDER – skinny gram tom, formerly a rogue cat RUSSETFUR – dark ginger she-cat, formerly a rogue cat JAGGEDTOOTH – huge tabby tom, formerly a rogue cat APPRENTICE, ROWANPAW (dark ginger tom) STUMPYTAIL – brown tom with a stumpy tail TANGLEBURR – Gray and brown she-cat NIGHTWHISPER – skinny brown tom DARKFLOWER – Black she-cat QUEENS DAWNCLOUD –ginger she-cat with blue eyes WINDCLAN LEADER TALLSTAR – black-and-white tom with a very long tail DEPUTY DEADFOOT – black tom with a twisted paw MEDICINE CAT BARKFACE – short-tailed brown tom WARRIORS ONEWHISKER – brown tabby tom BLOODCLAN LEADER SCOURGE – small black tom with one white paw DEPUTY BONE – massive black-and-white tom WARRIORS ICE – black and white tom with an underbite SNAKE - black and white tom with one white ear CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS BARLEY – black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest RAVENPAW – sleek black tom who lives on the farm with Barley Category:Allegiances Category:Novellas Category:Leopardstar's Mistake Category:Stealthfire star's Creations